


Tastes the Sweetest

by EmberSparks



Series: Valentine's Rare Pair Weekend [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angels and Demons, F/M, First Orgasm, Forbidden Love, Should be studying, Tail Job, Tail Kink, Wing Kink, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSparks/pseuds/EmberSparks
Summary: Angels and Demons co-exist, but no one says they get along. At least, they aren't supposed to. But it seems one particular fallen angel and a little demon defy that stereotype.





	Tastes the Sweetest

“Meg, you really should have been paying attention in class.” Castiel murmured, tucking his wings into his back as another article of clothing went flying past him. His blue eyes followed the demon around her bedroom as she tossed things from her bed and chuckled things from her desk. None of which were actual school supplies. Though he thought he heard a thud from a textbook. “You seem entirely unprepared. 

She stopped to smirk at him, flicking some lacey garment off of the desk chair with her long black tail. “This is me. Preparing.”

Castiel averted his eyes as the red thing went flying, his gaze landing on where her alarm clock was quite haphazardously perched. “It is literally the eleventh hour.” Ah, so that was where her textbooks went. 

“Which is why you’re here. Celestial History should be taught by a heavenly body.” He didn’t have to look at her to know she was winking. “Besides, your wings look like shit.”

The flirting, he was used to.  She was over the top and sexual about most things, and most of it still went right over his head until someone explained it to him. 

But her care for him was evident. 

Black wings marked a fallen angel. Ostricisized, often given up by their families when they decided to rebel. She stood up for him. Even helped him try to adjust to life without a massive community behind him, especially when it came time to grooming his now dull oil-colored feathers. 

It didn’t make their budding friendship any less taboo. 

“I would suggest getting a notebook and a pen.”

Meg  stopped, her hands on her sides, as if the little shorts she wore would hace pocket. She scratched at her head between her horns.  “Got it!” She straightened up, holding a blue marker. “This and a short skirt is all I really need.”

Castiel glanced at her face, confusion causing his brows to pull together. 

Then she uncapped the marker and tested it by scribbling his name across the pale skin of her thighs. He had to clear his throat guiltily before speaking. 

“Meg, that’s cheating.”

“It’s using my assets.”

“The teacher will surely notice.”

“Then I’ll call his ass out for looking up my skirt. Win-Win.” She smirked, shoving the pen down the front of her shirt as she finally moved towards the end of the bed where he sat, his wings slightly arched and draped over each side. Her lips quirked as she caught him watching the writing impliment disappear. “Just take your shirt off feathers, and read to me while I take care of you.”

Castiel’s eyes followed her intently as she moved around the bed to kneel behind him. He swallowed thickly, but didn’t think there was much point in protesting. 

He set his binder aside and let his wings flick out of the physical plain, their shadows arched against her bedroom walls  while he pulled his sweater and shirt over his head, folding them neatly on a pile of clothes at the foot of her bed. 

“Meg, last time you-”

“Promise I’ll be gentler.” She murmured, and her voice was so close to his ear he shuddered, feeling her chest pressed against his back. 

“Thank you.” He murmured, going to flip open his notebook. 

His wings manifested once again, the dark feathers already considerably fluffier. Excited about more than just the prospect of being groomed. He could feel her fingers already starting to comb through his wings, straightening and preening. A few loose feathers would come free. 

“Those boxers or briefs?” The demon chuckled along his other ear. 

“Briefs.” Castiel answered without a blink. This he was used to, from all of the demons njust trying to get angels riled up. Especially his favorite demon. “This section covers the battle between Archangel Micahel and the Morning Star.”

He drew a hand down his neat list of bullet points and high lights as Meg drew her fingers down the arch of his left wing to his spine. His grip tightened over a little devil-horned smiley face she’d drawn. 

“Ah yes, our Dark Lord and Savior.” She repeated the motion up his other apendage. “Tighty whiteys for the win huh? I though I told you to wear the blue ones.”

He didn’t have to look over his shoulder to hear her pout. “They were far too tight. The fall of Lucifer was-” Castiel murmured, only to feel her grip his shoulders and start working her thumbs down his spine.

“Don’t mind me sugar, just keep reading.”

Castiel did try his best, but his voice stuttered and he had to pause more than once. She was working her way closer to the oil glands at the base of his wings. Each touch sent a tingle down his spine. And his low tone hitched when she finally pressed into one of the glands. Warmth slid down his skin and was soon spread into his right wing. His feathers were getting fluffier by the second. 

“B-But Michael would not listen to Lucifer’s reasoning and set to battle with his brother on the word of the Father.”

“Mm, so angels have always had sticks up their collective asses, good to know.” Meg said, the bed shifting to Castiel’s left wing. 

“Of course they don’t Meg, that would be incredibly uncomfortable.”

The demon burst into laughfter at that. He tilted his head to look at her, but her fingers were already workign the gland of his other wing, coaxing the oil from it. 

“And how would you know that, Cassie?” she purred, and he ducked his head, a tent starting to form in his khaki pants. Last time Meg groomed him had been the first time. She didn’t know what she was doing and he hadn’t done a very good job of explaining it. The demon had been rough, and the ange was so aroused he had to disappear before he did anything rash. 

Though she texted him at once and begged him to come back. 

Castiel faultered when he felt a tail winding around his waist, tracing over his belt buckle and down…

“Meg….” he didn’t know if he was warning or pleading. “This is...very much forbidden.”

“Mm-hm, what’s that old saying about forbidden fruit?” the demon chuckled, undoing his belt with surprising dexterity, her hands still burried his feathers. 

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, the fall of humanity isn’t until the next chapter.” Castiel let out a gasp. 

Meg’s tail had slipped into his pants and had found the bulge in his briefs. The appendage worked over his cock slowly, and he felt her knees at either side of his hips, her breasts pressed against his back  He could feel her breath on him before she spoke, his nose filled with peppermint and perfume, and sulfur. 

“You’re not getting head just yet Cas,” she teased, and the angel couldn’t even find it in himself to protest. “But I was definetly thinking of getting on my knees for you.” Her long fingernails drew down his chest, leaving red marks from his collar to his waist. 

“I am almost certain you and I are forbidden to marry. But I would accept your proposal.” Castiel deadpanned. 

Meg actually balked. 

She leaned back, and Castiel turned to see a delicate pink flush spreading over her face. It was his turn to smirk. 

“Really, Cas? Gonna throw me off my game like that?”

“Apologies love, please continue.” He chuckled deeply. Because she could promise him filthy things all day long but talk of commitment, of love, well, that made the demon blush. 

She gave a sound of irritation through her nose, flicking at one of his nipples in retribution, before she was sealing their mouths together in a heated kiss that Castiel returned at once. 

It wasn’t their first. 

Not by a long shot. 

But it never felt to steal all of his concentration from him when her lips were on his. His wings were unrecognizable he was so over come with arousal, and Meg seemed to be practically vibrating against him, realizing he wouldn’t be taking flight this time.

Her tail sped it’s movements, his cock now entirely free of his pants while her nails trailing around to his back, pressing into his spent glands as she bit into his lip. 

It was all too much for the ever virtuous Castiel. He’d hardly touched himself, let alone felt the onslaught of need all at once. His fingers gripped into Meg’s legs as his hips hitched up to noothing, the demon still whispering  in his ear. 

“All mine now.” She praised, biting him sweetly. “And I’ll never give up what’s mine.’ She purred. 

Castiel’s eyes clenched shut, a flash of bright light filling her dark bedroom as he came, and collapsed back against her. She pushed back, wrapping her arms around him to hold him up as he shook. He nuzzled back into her, wanting her touch and her comfort as new sensations raced through him….all of which she gladly gave. 

“Meg….I….I should.”

“Don’t worry your little halo about me….we’ve got time.” Meg smirked. 

“Yes, time we should be using to study.’


End file.
